Dark Risings (parts I &II)
by Renaeth Tir Kalimoraine
Summary: The Ronins and Warlords are sucked into a new realm, seperated from one another and assulted by various elements. Please review.


Authors note: I do not claim Ronin Warriors in any way, they don't belong to me. 

Dais hung upside down from a tree as he watched the others below him. Myia sat chatting with Ryo and watching Yulie as he played with Kento, Sai and White Blaze. Rowen and Sage were playing a game of one on one basketball. Sekhmet was arranging some food while Kale kept sneaking bites. Dais shook his head as he wondered where Lady Kayura was. He let out a yell of surprise when some one grabbed his feet and unrooted him from his branch. He flipped and landed on his feet. Kayura landed next to him a few moments later.

"You need to join us. Quit brooding." She ordered kindly.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked as he sat down. Myia and Ryo laughed as Dais sat down. He had been feeling that something was amiss lately. The loss of his eye had given him a second sight and he felt something big coming. It hadn't been that long since Tulpa had been defeated, only 4 months. Kento crept up behind Dais and lifted him up into the air, spinning around a few times. 

"You want to play Hardrock?" Dais asked as he slipped out of Kento's grasp. He ducked down and tripped Kento up. Soon the two were sparring while Sai went over and helped Sekhmet out with the food. Yulie was riding around on Whiteblaze's back, much to the horror of some of the other people at the park.

From the shadows a man watched them. His black eyes surveyed them coldly, studying them, deriving their weaknesses. Dais paused and looked over to where the man was watching but found no one but the shadows. His momentary destraction was a costly mistake and he found himself pinned on the ground by Kento who was grinning triumphantly.

"Ha!! Got ya Dais!" Kento laughed. Dais arched the eyebrow over his good eye.

"Oh really now?" He smiled as Kento's arms were covered by spiders. Kento jumped back.

"Man!! I know it's an illusion but still!" Kento shuddered. Dais smiled.

"Illusion can be deadly." He replied slightly smug as he flicked a spider off of Kento's shirt. Dais wandered over and sat down again, grabbing an apple and dancing out of Sekhmet's reach as he took a swing.

The man reappeared in his castle looking around. His two warlords stood below him, bowed.

"Did you find them Master?" The warlord asked, looking up a bit and tossing his fiery red hair from his eyes.

"Yes I did Adrik. They are painfully unaware of us." The man said. The second warlord looked up, his short silvery hair hanging just to his ears.

"When do we strike?" He asked.

"What do you think Talib?" The man asked softly. Talib looked a bit taken back but quickly masked his surprise.

"If they are unaware of us a swift strike tonight will hurt them. Separate them and pull them into this realm. They should fall quickly." Talib replied almost hesitantly. The man smiled and started to walk out of the room.

"Master Tajed?" Adrik asked before Tajed left the room.

"Yes?"

"Should we go through with Talib's plan?" he asked.

"Yes, do so and we will see what happens." Tajed replied before leaving. The two warlords glanced at each other and smiled before vanishing.

Dais smirked when Kayura stormed into his rooms.

"What did you do with the Kanji orbs?" She demanded angrily, her blackish-blue hair flying wildly around her.

"I gave them to their rightful owners. I've been trying to tell you about the new threat but you've been dismissing me over and over so I took matters into my own hands and I restored the Armors to the Ronins today." Dais replied. Kayura was about to say something but the rings on the Staff of the Ancients started chiming wildly. Kayura looked at it closely before glancing at Dais.

"….You were right…" She muttered before growling as she was sucked into a portal before she could do anything. Dais was summoning his armor when he was pulled through a different portal.

Rowen groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing his head. The sun shone brightly upon him. He looked around and didn't recognize the landscape. He felt the familiar weight of the armor upon him. He stood up.

"Sage? Ryo? Kento? Sai?" He called out, but was answered by silence. He sighed and started walking in the direction that he felt an armor.

Sai looked around and groaned. He was in the middle of a desert and no water in sight. 

"Bloody great, it just figures….wonder who's trying to take over the world now?" He muttered as he started walking.

Ryo found himself in the ocean. His armor was starting to act up slightly and he growled, swimming for a large dab of land ahead of him. 

Kento looked around, grassy fields as far as the eye could see. 

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself as he set out in a random direction.

Sage looked around and didn't see much. It was pitch black where he was and he slowly started walking forward, using a small light he summoned.

Sekhmet looked around. It seemed like he was on the moon. He shook his head and started walking.

Kale was on an extremely bright plain. The sun reflected off the rocks and he groaned as he rubbed his eyes and started walking.

Dais looked around the stone plateau.

"Perfect for a fight with Kento." He muttered as he walked to the edge and easily climbed down to the base.

Kayura looked around. She was in the middle of a castle.

"Well, well, look at the pretty lady." A voice rang out from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Kayura demanded.

"I am Talib of the Daikirai, nice to finally meet you Lady Kayura." Talib said as he walked from the shadows in full battle armor. The Armor of Hate was full black with crimson spikes and highlights.

"Why have you pulled us here?" Kayura demanded.

"My master wishes you as his servants." Talib replied.

"Your master is going to be disappointed then." Kayura replied. Talib grinned and shook his head.

"You wish to play this the hard way? So be it, you've no idea what you are getting yourself into. But if you wish to fight so be it Lady, you'll be sorry later." He replied as he drew his broad sword. 

**__**

Part II

Adrik appeared behind Kento.

"Kento of Hardrock, you have two options." He said softly. Kento spun around and faced Adrik.

"And who are you?!" Kento demanded, falling back into a fighting stance. Adrik smiled.

"I am Adrik of the Kurushimi. Choice one: Become one of Master Tajed's warlords. Choice two: Be beaten into submission. I strongly recommend the first." Adrik replied.

"Yea right, like I'm going to join you Dynasty tin heads." Kento replied before summoning his armor.

"We aren't of the Dynasty…You will regret your decision just as Lady Kayura did." Talib said from behind Kento. Adrik smirked.

"Yes, Lady Kayura put up quite a fight but in the end succumbed to the Master's will." Adrik replied. 

"You lie!!" Kento replied angrily, attacking Adrik with punches and kicks. Adrik easily slipped out of Kento's reach each time.

"See for yourself!" Talib replied as Kayura reappeared. She was wearing the Armor of Cruelty and her hair was pulled back. But as Kento looked at her, he noticed differences. Her eyes had gone black and were cold.

"Lady Kay-" Kento started but was cut off as Kayura's fist connected with his face, knocking him back. He fell back into Talib's kick and was launched forward into Adrik's kick. Kento groaned.

"Don't you think that 3 on one is a little unfair?" He groaned as he stumbled back to the middle of the triangle that the three had formed around him. 

"I'll take care of him," Kayura said as she stepped forward and started throwing punches and kicks at Kento randomly. Kento blocked as many as he could but none the less Kayura was landing some painful hits.

"Sorry Lady. IRON ROCK CRUSHER!!!" Kento yelled as he performed his super attack. When the dust died down Kayura was standing there, brushing dirt from her armor and hair.

"You will serve the Master." Kayura said as she leapt into the air, Talib and Adrik joining her.

"QUAKE WITH FEAR!!" The chains wrapped around Kento. Kayura and the rest landed easily.

"Well Kento, what's your decision?" Adrik asked.

"I'll _never_ join the Dynasty scum." Kento growled as he pulled the chains away from his neck a bit.

"We aren't the Dynasty Kento, we are of another kingdom."

Kayura smiled as a shock of black energy flashed through the chains and into Kento who threw his head back in pain.

"Never!!" Kento gasped. 

"Well take him to the castle and the Master can work on him at his leisure." Adrik said as he grabbed Kento by the back of his neck and transported him into the Castle. 

Ryo sighed in relief as he made it to land. He sat back on the beach and closed his eyes for a moment. Every thing had been normal. He had showered and was going down stairs for dinner when he had fallen through the weird hole in the stairs. Twists, turns, colors he'd never seen before assaulted him before dropping him into the waters, slightly dazed. He looked down on his armor. Now who had slipped his kanji ball into his jacket pocket…He _had_ seen Dais snooping around the pile of jackets. But he had just been putting the spiders in Kento's jacket…hadn't he?

"Hey!! Ryo!!" A familiar voice called out. Ryo looked up to see Rowen walking towards him. Ryo stood and waved, slowly walking towards his blue haired friend. 

"What happened? We were waiting for you then we ended up here." Rowen said as Ryo stopped in front, on him, a damp, black lock of hair plaster to his forehead.

"I don't know. I got dropped in the middle of the ocean. Have any clue as to where we are?" He asked. Rowen shook his head.

"No, it don't look like the Dynasty…but then again we haven't been to the Dynasty since Tulpa."

Sage growled as he blindly scaled the cliff. Up above he saw the feint traces of light. He reached up and grabbed an outcropping of rock and started pulling himself up. He let out a sharp cry when the rock gave way. An armored hand grabbed Sage's and pulled him up over the edge of the cliff. Kale grinned.

"I should have let you fall." Kale said as he dumped Sage on his back. Sage relaxed, panting.

"But you didn't….thanks."

Kale just smirked.

"So do you have any clue as to where we are?" Sage asked, "This don't look like the Dynasty."

"This isn't the Dynasty. And no I'ven't a clue as to where we are. All I know is that I was dropped into the brightest place I've been to before and I'm nearly blind now." Kale replied. Sage stood up slowly, groaning.

"Well let's go. We have to find the others." He muttered as they set out, walking towards another of their armors.

Stone slowly crumpled and seemingly 'died.' But Dais kept walking, his armored feet crunching over the brittle ground loudly. A speck appeared on the horizon, steadily growing larger, but was it friend or foe? Dais growled slightly and waited, vanishing into the landscape. 

Sai wiped at the stream of sweat again. He groaned as he kept walking. The desert seemed so hot and his armor wasn't helping much. On and on he walked till he was stumbling along, praying that he would find water soon. Looking down Sai discovered foot prints. He frowned as he bent and examined them. He groaned when he put his foot into the print, perfectly filling the imprint.

"Aw bloody hell." He muttered he looked up to see three figures in front of him. The heat waves obscured his view.

"Lady Kayura?" He called out.

"Don't worry Torrent, you'll be safe soon." Kayura's voice came back assuring but oddly cold. Sai put one hand to his head as another wave of dizziness overcame him. Before he slipped into the welcoming oblivion, falling face first into the sand. 


End file.
